


Poison

by 12Redsky34



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, dreamzshipping - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Redsky34/pseuds/12Redsky34
Summary: In which Kukui took a hit from a move he shouldn't have, and Burnet has to take a day off to make sure he doesn't try anything dumb. Well, dumber that what he already did.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Some cheesy fluff for the pair that don't have nearly enough content going for them. I can totally see stuff like this being a thing tbh. Also I made a reference to ask-profkukui.tumblr.com, see if you can spot it.
> 
> Another short fic, but I think it's fine like this. Hope you all enjoy! Be sure to comment what you think, I love feedback and it helps the good ol' muse.
> 
> EDIT 03/12/18: Fixed a spelling and formatting error. They were very minor but definitely noticeable.

The Alolan air was warm, blue skies clear and sun high in the sky. The little hut by the beach was quiet, the only sound coming from the ocean waves crashing on the shore before receding again.  
  
Burnet sighed as she took the small dish towel out of the bowl of cool water on the nightstand, wrung it of the excess water, and placed it neatly on her husband's forehead. His eyes opened at the sensation of cool dampness on his overheated skin, his pupils dialated slightly.  
  
"Burnet..?" He called, voice much quieter than normal.  His voice was guttural from congestion and weakness, the poison in his body taking it's toll on him. Burnet wanted to scold him for being careless, again, but she had to take care of him before she bombed him with a rant about taking hits from Pokémon.  
  
"Yes Kukui?" She replied just as quietly. He groaned and shifted, the blanket falling down his bare chest slightly.  
  
"I don't feel good…" He murmured, eyes squeezing shut. Burnet huffed, a wry smile pulling at her lips.  
  
"That's what happens when you get hid dread-on by a Gunk Shot from a Muk, silly." She admonished lightly, petting his chest. "At least this isn't as bad as the Vikavolt that hit you with Gilloutine."  
  
A weak chuckle was the only response she got for the comment, and she smiled. At least he was feeling well enough to take a little teasing.  
  
She sat there on the edge of his bed for a while, lightly kicking her feet and just watching her husband's face for a while.  
  
Even affected by poison and lying there limply as he was, Burnet thought he was still the most handsome man she had ever seen.  
  
She was so glad he was her husband.  
  
"Burnet…" He called again, a single dark brown eye cracking open this time.  
  
"Hmm?" She hummed, taking the cloth from his forehead to re-dampen it before putting it back in the same place.  
  
"Can we cuddle?" He asked quietly, eyes pleading despite their fogginess.  
  
Her grin softened, and she nodded. "Of course."  
  
She unwrapped the sweatshirt from around her hips, draped it on the foot of the bed, and crawled up to snuggle beside her husband. He rolled onto his side, movements sluggish but determined, and she held back a giggle.  
  
"Here," she said, taking his hand in hers and wrapping his arm around her back for him. "That better?"  
  
"Mmmhmm." He groaned, lightly tugging her against his chest. She hummed and relaxed, his embrace warm and comfortable.  
  
Kukui pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his nose buried in her wild hair.  
  
"Thank you." He murmured.  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled.  
  
The duo drifted off quietly, wrapped in each other's embrace.  
  
Maybe her husband was reckless sometimes, and maybe he worried her when things like this happened to him, but he would be fine in the end - and that's all that matters.


End file.
